The Darkness inside me
by The Dark Lord Lynus
Summary: Evelyn White is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Is she destined to destroy him or will she give into the darkness inside of her and join him? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

The night was dark and silent, the moon invisible in the night sky. The street was deserted, which made it the perfect place for a clairvoyant meeting.

With a sharp crack, a tall figure robed in black appeared out of the thin air, followed shortly thereafter by another figure, also robed in black. With the wave of his wand, the first figure cast a muffling charm around himself and his visitor.

"Do you have the child?" the first man asked.

"I do", the other one replied, opening his arms to reveal a newborn infant girl.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Order of the Phoenix, heaved a sigh of relief. "I know it must have been a difficult task, Severus".

"It was" Severus Snape, teacher of defence against the dark arts replied, "I still don't understand why she's so important, other than being _his_ daughter". Snape looked down at the daughter of the

Dark Lord known the to the wizarding world as Voldemort and sneered. This child was the offspring of the man who had killed the only woman Snape had _ever_ loved. Lily should be _alive_ right now. Instead she had been murdered by the father of the _thing_ in his arms. They should have just disposed of the wretched thing before it could grow into a monster like its father.

Dumbledore studied Snape closely before shaking his head and sighing, "Severus", he began, "She is **not** her father. I know how much Lily meant to you and how hard it must be holding the daughter of the man who murdered her in your arms...but she is **not** Voldemort and with the right guidance she will _never_ become like her father. Don't judge an innocent for the crimes of it's parents".

Snape sighed, maybe Dumbledore was right. He looked down at the infant and jumped slightly when she opened her eyes to reveal deep violet orbs that seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the street lamps.

"Her eyes!" he gasped.

Dumbledore studied the infant, "Beautiful aren't they?" he chuckled.

"Yes, they are but..."

Dumbledore cut Snape off, "I know what you actually mean. Violet eyes are a _very_ rare eye colour. Any individual with violet eyes is said to have been uniquely blessed", he paused and smiled down at the infant; who was now making those cute baby noises all babies seemed to know how to do. "In what ways this little one has been blessed in, only time will tell".

Snapping out of his surprise at the unique eye colour of the infant, Snape asked one more thing that had been nagging him since he'd been ordered to abduct the infant:

"What is to be done with her now?"

"I will place her with a young muggle family who knows of the Wizarding world and when the time comes she will become just another muggle-born witch at Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied.

Snape nodded and was surprised to feel relief flood through him. If everything worked out Voldemort would stay dead and if he didn't he would _never_ find his daughter. Muggle-borns were so far beneath him he wouldn't even begin to think his daughter was hidden amongst them.

With the burden of the child lifted from his shoulders, Snape said his goodbyes to Dumbledore and disappeared with another _crack._ Leaving Dumbledore holding the infant alone.

He again sighed and shook his head.

He'd lied to Snape.

The girl would not just become another witch at Hogwarts. She would never have a normal, safe ordinary life...

 _The Child of the Dark Lord will rise further than the father and when the day comes, shall rid the world of his darkness._

The prophecy reverberated in Dumbledore's head. When he'd heard it all those years ago he'd simply dismissed it as hogwash. Voldemort would _never_ have had a child. He had doubted Tom knew what sex was; never mind how to have it. But he had. And the proof lay in the headmasters arms, babbling away happily. How could such a small, fragile thing become stronger than Voldemort? If what Dumbledore interpreted was correct, the prophecy stated she would become more powerful than her father and would help destroy him for good when he returned. Which Dumbledore didn't doubt for a second...

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Such things could wait. Right now the infant needed a name and a family. Almost immediately a name came to mind. A name which he whispered to the baby:

"Welcome to the world, _Evelyn_ ".

And with that, both baby and Headmaster disappeared with a crack. It would be eleven years before they met once again.


	2. The Witch and the Wizard

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I work a 40 hour week which doesn't give me a lot of free time to write. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Be warned: things will be a bit slow for a number of chapters as I set everything up. As you can imagine things REALLY pick up after youknowwho returns ;)_

 **Chapter Two: The Girl and the Wizard**

 _11 years later._

Evelyn White, or as she like to be known as, Eve, woke up as excited as she could be.

Today was February the 12th 1991, or as she knew it...her birthday.

Eve's parents, John and Samantha _always_ threw the best birthday parties for their little girl. Eve couldn't wait to see what they'd gotten her this year. Her grin widened further when she thought of all the presents she'd get from her family. Even her grumpy old Aunt Bess who was _sooo stuck up_ with all her money. Eve giggled when she remembered one year how Aunt Bess tripped on the edge of the dining room rug and went head first into Eve's birthday cake, ruining her perfectly applied makeup and tailored dress.

The sounds that came out of her mouth would've made you think she was being brutally murdered or something and more than made up for Eve's birthday cake being ruined.

Whenever she thought about this it always made Eve giggle like a five year old.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Eve jumped out of bed and got quickly dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. Her parents had always thought she dressed too much like a boy but Eve didn't care. She simply didn't like dressed or frilly, girly stuff in general.

She walked to her bedroom door and planted the side of her head against it. Hearing no sounds from downstairs, she looked at her untidy bed and, once again making sure nobody was approaching her bedroom, waved her hands and watched as the bed magically tidied itself.

Eve had always known she was different from other kids. Well... she'd known she was different from them for about five years now. Ever since she'd gone to the zoo with her parents and had talked to Randy the Boa Constrictor. At the time she'd not thought that much about it. After all she'd been six at the time. When you were that age, nothing was that weird. Besides, Randy had been a nice snake and had told her how happy he'd been to be able to talk to someone. He had loved it at the zoo and said how nice the Zookeepers were to him, even a woman named Zoe who was clearly afraid of snakes (Eve had giggled at this. Who could be afraid of snakes? They were slithery and cut with their little flicking tongues).

But soon afterwards other things had started happening.

At her school a boy, Billy, had for some reason decided to pick on her. He had loved to make fun of her violet eyes and _loved_ to call her a 'freak'. At first Eve ignored him but after a while Billy had increased his bullying to pushing her and he'd grab her hair and pull it _very_ hard.

Slowly her anger had built, like a slow burning fire steadily growing stronger. Until one day when she'd snapped. It had happened during lunch break. Billy had decided that instead of simply pushing her and pulling on her hair...he'd push her over and whenever she tried to get back up he'd laugh and push her back down because 'freaks deserved to stay in the dirt'. Eve had gotten _so angry._ And the more he laughed and taunted her the angrier she got. Until something inside of her head had _snapped_ and before she knew it Billy was flying backwards, where he hit the side of one of the classrooms with a sickening _crack_. Luckily nobody else had seen this happen; but Miss Dawson, a first grade teacher, had heard the crack and had run to see Billy lying against the side of the classroom. All Billy got, despite that terrible crack of him hitting the building, was a broken arm. Eve had of course told Miss Dawson what she did but the teacher had dismissed her confession as the 'overactive imagination of a child'.

After that day Billy never bullied her again. Whenever she passed him at school he'd look at her like she was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

Eve found out after that fateful day that whenever she lost control of her temper things happened. Once she'd broken her mothers favourite vase, and another time she'd smashed a window. Both incidents were dismissed by her parents as simple accidents and they never suspected that their daughter was responsible. And Eve never told her parents the truth, afraid that they'd think she was mad and lock her up in a mad house.

As she was now older and, (she thought so at least) more mature, Eve tried to control her emotions, her temper especially. As a result there were thankfully _less_ 'accidents' in the last year or so. Every now and then Eve'd use her 'abilities', as she called it, to simply make her bed when she was too lazy to do it by hand. But this was as far as she went, afraid that she'd lose control and damage more things or worse, hurt her parents.

A loud knock on the front door broke Eve out of her mind and she felt her excitement return.

 _That must be the rest of the family arriving!_

With a 'hop and a skip' (a phrase she'd learned from her Dad) she pulled open her door and ran down the hallway with her heart pounding. She rounded a turn in the hallway and skidded to a stop at the top of the staircase, which lead directly downstairs. Down to the right was the entrance to another hallway, which led to the kitchen, living room, bathroom and her parents bedroom (The second story of the house just had two rooms: Eve's bedroom and a bathroom that connected to her room).

And why did she skid to a stop? And why did her heart skid a beat when the door opened to reveal a old man with a long, white beard, glasses, who appeared to be wearing a grey robe? Eve did not know. All she knew was that there was something familiar about him. Immediately she knew he meant no harm (not that she thought such an old man was harmful in the slightest).

Her father, who had gotten up from his spot in front of the telly in the living at the sound of the knock and who was now standing in the living room doorway with his mouth agape, suddenly gave a shout of recognition and strode up to the familiar but mysterious man before give him a friendly hug.

"Albus!" John greeted the man after pulling away, "A long time no see, old friend!"

The man, Albus, chuckled, "I'm happy to see you too, Jack". He glanced up at Eve standing at the top of the stairs "Hello Evelyn. It's been a long time"

Eve was confused. He knew her?

The strange man chuckled, having read her confusion "The last time we met was when you were an infant. I was the one who gave you to your parents".

 _Oh._

Eve knew that she was adopted. Her parents had told her two years ago. Not that it mattered. Who _cared_ who her biological parents were. As far as she was concerned John and Samantha were her parents. But if this man, Albus, was the one who had given give her to her parents then he probably knew who gave her life. Curiosity drew her down the stairs until she stood by her father.

"Um...Sir?" Eve asked him, "Did you know my parents..." glancing at her father she blushed, "My _birth_ parents".

Albus stiffened slightly and seemed almost like he was going to tell her...

"I knew your father, Evelyn, but that is not why I am here" He turned to Jack and nodded. Her father paled and stiffly nodded back, "I'll go fetch my wife". With that he strode back through the house, leaving Evelyn and Albus alone.

Albus turned to Eve and smiled down at her "I'm here to tell you something very important, Evelyn. Something that will forever change who you are".

He chuckled at her even more confused face "In due time my dear" He watched as Samantha arrived with Jack in tow and clapped his hands, "But first I'd like some tea. I've travelled quite far".

 _Another_ _Authors note: hmm I wonder how Eve will react to Dumbledore telling her she's a witch. Will it be like Harry's reaction when Hagrid tells him? who knows ;)_

 _Oh, and sorry for all the exposition but I felt it was necessary in order to set Eve's character up more._


End file.
